


In the Quiet of the Night

by Serpents_of_Fire_and_Fog



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, im giving vanya and sissy the hugs they deserve, just fluff, literally just fluff, not plot, only they are giving said hug to eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpents_of_Fire_and_Fog/pseuds/Serpents_of_Fire_and_Fog
Summary: Vanya and Sissy spend some quality time together, wishing the night would stand still.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	In the Quiet of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where in the timeline I think this takes place and it's best not to ask. It is a bit shorter than my usual ideas but I decided just to roll with it. As always I apreciate feedback so let me know if you notice a mistake and I'll fix it! Send idea's so I can write more often ( fandom list in my bio!!) Happy Reading!!

It was a warm, dark night on the Cooper's farm. Harlan had long since been in bed and Carl was probably out at a bar somewhere. Sissy and Vanya were sitting in the kitchen having a drink. The world was quiet and neither woman spoke. Occasionally they would lift their eyes and sneak a discreet glance and the other. Many nights were like this between the two. Carl would leave after dinner for "work" and they would put Harlan down for bed. They would then sit in the kitchen or the barn and share a drink. Eventually Carl would come home, the stench of alcohol strong on his breath, and Sissy would go to bed with him. Vanya would wordlessly clean the kitchen before retiring to her own room. 

That night felt different, however. Vanya wanted more than just empty silence and forbidden stares. She wanted to hold Sissy close and smell her hair, to look into her eyes for hours on end without having to worry about Carl interrupting. She wanted there to not be a Carl, just Sissy, Harlan, and herself. Vanya knew it could never be like that, be she couldn't help but hope. 

Vanya looked out the window, checking to make sure Carl still had not pulled onto the property. She reached over and grasped Sissy's hand in her own. The blonde woman turned her head and smiled softly at her. Sissy leaned forward catching Vanya's lips in her own. Neither pulled away until they were desperate to breathe. Vanya could feel the heat of a blush rising to her cheeks as she looked into Sissy's crystal blue eyes. They sat like that for a few minutes before an idea struck Vanya. She jumped from her seat, pulling Sissy along with her. The older woman was about to question her motives, but Vanya simply grinned and pulled her outside into the calming night air. 

There was a slight breeze rustling the tall grass and the sounds of various nocturnal creatures filled the previously silent air. The stars were twinkling and the full moon was shining on them brightly. Vanya regretfully let go of Sissy's hand, motioning for her to follow her before breaking into a sprint. Laughter could be heard as she ran through the tall grass, occasionally looking back to make sure she had not lost the other woman in confusion and lack of a straight, consistent path. Her mind felt free like it never had before and in no way could she explain such overt happiness. Her heart was racing by the time she reached her desired destination. 

Vanya pushed through the thick grass, and stared at the pond. She laughed and then collapsed onto the sand, chest heaving. She looked up at the sky and listened to the crashing sounds of Sissy making her way through the field. Vanya sat up, turning to watch as Sissy burst through the wall of grass. Her chest was heaving but she smiled as she laid beside Vanya. The two laid there, fingertips barely touching, smiles plastered across their faces. Neither dared to speak, in fear that the moment would dissipate and be gone forever. 

After she had regained her breath, Sissy say up and began taking off her shoes, telling Vanya to do the same. The younger woman looked up with a questioning look before shrugging and removing them from her feet. She stood up, feeling the sand between her does and smiled down softly. Sissy reached over and grabbed her hand, leading her into the pond. The waded until they were about waist deep before Sissy released Vanya's hand and swam further into the pond. Vanya laughed and followed suit. 

The water was not very deep, even in the middle it just barely reached the top of Vanya's shoulders. The two woman could swim and splash and run without too much trouble or fear of drowning. They laughed as they chased each other. In no way were they worried that Carl could be home at any moment. Instead they chose to stay in their bubble of pure bliss, even if just for a few moments. Neither woman claimed that some how they could be together, not while Carl still roamed the Earth in any case, but they could still chose to live their dreams in the shadows. 

Eventually the weight and exhaustion of the day caved in on Vanya. She stood in the middle of the pond, watching as Sissy swam circles around her. She smiled to herself. In some ways, Vanya was grateful for her lack of memory. Every moment spent with Sissy made whatever she had lost worth it. The woman noticed Vanya standing in the middle of the pond and swarm towards her. She blonde smiled, taking the shorter woman's hands in her own and kissing her knuckles. The two stood closely, foreheads touching. 

"Thank you," Sissy whispered. She could not recall the last time she'd had such a wonderful experience. 

Vanya nodded before responding, "Anytime," and closing the gap between their lips once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two woman made their way back to the house hand in hand that night. They were relived to find that Carl still had yet to return. Their clothes were soaked and plastered to their bodies, not exactly something they could just explain away, and they decided that once they changed it would be best just to leave them outside to dry. They were careful not to wake Harlan as they crept inside and checked on him. He was still sleeping peacefully, making the hearts of those gazing upon him swell. 

Neither woman said much for the rest of the night. They still stole occasionally glances at each other and planted secret kisses on the other's face. They chose not to worry about the future, instead focusing on the time they were given together now. Each not so secretly wished it could last forever. Maybe all dream's did not have to end. Maybe they could find a way to make this one come true.


End file.
